wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K6/07
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym przedstawia się czytelnikowi tysiąc niedorzeczności, równie śmiesznych, jak potrzebnych do zrozumienia tej prawdziwej historii. Tłumacz Cyd Hameda Benegelego powiada, że doszedłszy do rozdziału o jaskini Montesina, na marginesie rękopisu znalazł ręką samego autora wypisane następujące wyrazy: „Trudno mi wierzyć, aby wypadki, poniżej opisane, wydarzyły się istotnie wielkiemu Don Kichotowi, tak jak on je opisuje, a to z tej przyczyny, że wszystkie, które dotąd widzieliśmy, były możliwe i prawdopodobne, zdarzenia zaś w jaskini Montesina nie mają żadnego pozoru prawdopodobieństwa, sprzeciwiają się zupełnie zdrowemu rozsądkowi i rażą nadzwyczajnością. Nie mogę wszakże przypuszczać, aby Don Kichot, rycerz najzacniejszy i najszlachetniejszy, mógł się dopuścić kłamstwa; opowiada on tę przygodę tak drobiazgowo, że niepodobna jej nie wierzyć, zastanowiwszy się zwłaszcza, że w tak krótkim czasie nie mógłby tylu głupstw wymyślić. Bądź co bądź, zamieściłem ją tu, ani jej popierając, ani zbijając i pozostawiam czytelnikowi dowolny sąd w tym względzie, uprzedzam go tylko, iż powiadają, jakoby Don Kichot umierając wyznał, iż wymyślił ją dla dokładniejszego naśladowania tego, co w księgach rycerskich wyczytał”. Przewodnik zdziwił się niezmiernie zuchwalstwem Sancha, a jeszcze bardziej cierpliwością jego pana i tłumaczył go tym tylko, że radość z oglądania ubóstwianej damy, tak mu serce zmiękczyła, iż znosił, jak baranek, zuchwalstwa, za które Sancho na sto kijów przynajmniej zasługiwał. — Co do mnie, mości rycerzu — mówił do Don Kichota — dzień dzisiejszy uważam dla siebie za bardzo szczęśliwy, gdyż miałem zaszczyt poznać w nim waszą dostojność. Przyniósł on mi i inne korzyści, które wielką dla mnie mają cenę, dowiedziałem się cudownych rzeczy o jaskini Montesinos, o metamorfozie Guadiany i córek Ruidery, które przyniosą niemałą ozdobę mojemu Owidiuszowi hiszpańskiemu. — Wielce się cieszę — odpowiedział Don Kichot — iż mogłem się przyczynić do objaśnienia panu rzeczy tak ważnych; ale powiedz mi pan, proszę, komu dedykować będziesz te dzieła, jeżeli tylko potrafisz uzyskać przywilej na ich drukowanie, o czym, prawdę powiedziawszy, trochę powątpiewam? — Alboż to mało jest wielkich i znakomitych panów w Hiszpanii? — rzecze przewodnik. — Nie tak wielu, jak myślisz — odpowie Don Kichot — bo większa ich część nie chce przyjmować dedykacji, ażeby nie być w obowiązku wynagradzania pracy i grzeczności autorów; znam jednak pewnego księcia, który przewyższa w uprzejmości i szczodrobliwości wszystkich innych panów, ale potem o tym, teraz pomyślmy o noclegu. — Jest tu gdzieś blisko — rzecze młody bakałarz — chatka pustelnika, który dawniej był podobno żołnierzem, jest to bardzo zacny człowiek, a tak miłosierny, że własnym kosztem kazał wybudować domek przy swojej pustelni dla podróżnych i gości, których tam podejmuje całym sercem. — A ma on spiżarnię ten poczciwy pustelnik? — zapytał Sancho. — Mało który pustelnik nie ma teraz zapasów — odpowie Don Kichot — bo to ci dzisiejsi nie tacy, jak owi w Tebaidzie, co się liśćmi palmowymi okrywali, a żyli korzonkami tylko. Nie mówię, ażeby i ci nie byli dobrymi chrześcijanami, jak tamci, ale teraz nie odprawiają tak surowych pokut, jak dawniej. Słowem, wszyscy oni są dobrzy, a chociażby i nie byli, to samotne ich życie każe o nich dobrze sądzić, bo hipokryta, który chce udawać człowieka dobrego, często nie tyle jest winnym, co jawnogrzesznik, chlubiący się ze swoich występków. Kiedy tak rozmawiali, zbliżył się do nich idący naprzeciwko jakiś człowiek, który z pośpiechem gnał przed sobą muła, obładowanego włóczniami i halabardami. Zrównawszy się z nimi, pozdrowił ich i przeszedł mimo, ale Don Kichot zawołał na niego: — Stój no, przyjacielu, zdaje mi się, że nie masz potrzeby tak poganiać biednego muła. — Nie mogę się zatrzymywać — odpowie podróżny — bo ta broń, którą widzicie, potrzebna jest na jutro, muszę się więc spieszyć, ale jeżeli chcecie się dowiedzieć, po co tę broń wiozę, to ja dziś nocować będę w gospodzie za pustelnią, jeżeli przypadkiem i wam droga tamtędy, to mnie tam zastaniecie i cuda wam opowiem. Bywajcie zdrowi, panie, i do widzenia. Mówiąc to, tak śpiesznie pognał muła, że Don Kichot nie zdążył go się o więcej spytać, ale że był zawsze ciekawy rzeczy nowych, a szczególniej takich, co zakrawały na jakąś przygodę, postanowił więc zaraz, że pojadą na noc do tej gospody i w pustelni nie staną. Wsiedli przeto na koń i o zmierzchu dojechali do pustelni, gdzie przewodnik radził wypocząć. Sancho skierował burego w tę stronę, a Don Kichot pojechał za nim, ale jakby na złość Sanchowi, pustelnika w domu nie było, zastali tylko jego towarzysza, którego nasz poczciwy giermek zapytał, czy by tu nie dostał napić się czego, co bądź by to kosztowało. Odpowiedziano mu, że ojciec pustelnik nie ma wcale wina, ale jeżeli chcą wody, mogą jej dostać, ile się podoba i nic za nią nie zapłacą. — Żebym chciał wody — odpowie Sancho — to miałem dość źródeł po drodze. Ach! — zawołał z głębokim westchnieniem — wesele Gamasza, gościnność Don Diega, jakież to piękne rzeczy! Ileż ja razy w życiu tęsknie wspominać was będę! Widząc, że nie ma co robić w tej pustelni, ruszyli drogą ku gospodzie i jadąc, spotkali młodego chłopca, idącego sobie swobodnie ze szpadą na ramieniu i węzełkiem z manatkami; miał on na koszuli kaftan aksamitny, trochę wytarty, a na nogach pończochy jedwabne i buciki z safianu wschodniego. Gdy do niego podeszli bliżej, spostrzegli, że nie ma więcej nad lat osiemnaście, że jest sobie chłopczyną wesołym i grackim, a nudy pochodu rozrywa sobie piosneczką: Na wojenkę idę, ale klnę co siły, Diabłu bym ją oddał, gdyby grosze były. — Gdzie to tak dążysz, mój mały — zapytał Don Kichot — jakoś mi strasznie leciutko jesteś ubrany? — To tak z potrzeby, panie — odpowie — bo gorąco, a idę na wojnę. — Że gorąco, to prawda, ale dlaczegóż mówisz, że z potrzeby? — Mam w węzełku, panie — odpowie chłopiec — parę spodni aksamitnych, takich samych, jak ten kaftan, ale nie chcę ich szarzać w drodze, bo jakbym przyszedł do miasta, to by nie było się w czym dobrze pokazać, a pieniędzy nie mam na drugie, dlatego maszeruję sobie tak, bo mi gorąco, dopóki nie dojdę do pułku, który stoi o dziesięć mil stąd, a do którego myślę się zaciągnąć; wolę służyć królowi, niż mieć za pana jakiego gołego szlachcica. — A czy byłeś już w służbie przy jakim dworze — zapytał przewodnik — i czy ci się poszczęściło? — Gdybym był — odpowie chłopiec — u jakiego granda Hiszpanii, albo u jakiego zacnego pana, to pewno by mi się było poszczęściło i miałbym dziś niezawodnie jakie porucznikostwo i żył sobie wygodnie, ale służyłem zawsze u chłystków, którzy płacą tak małą pensję, że połowa idzie na pranie i cudem byłoby, ażeby paź wyszedł na co od takich panów. — Powiedzże mi, moje dziecko — rzecze Don Kichot — czyż podobna, ażebyś od czasu, jak zdatny jesteś do usług, prócz tych spodni, nie wysłużył sobie żadnego ubrania? — Służyłem u dwóch panów — odpowiedział chłopiec — ale jak ukończyli interesy u dworu, odebrali mi zaraz liberię, wróciwszy zaś do domu, sprawiali ją tylko przez próżność i ażeby udawać wielkich panów. — A, to niegodne — rzecze Don Kichot — w każdym razie bardzoś dobrze zrobił, żeś porzucił służbę dworską i zaciągasz się do wojska, bo nie masz nic w świecie uczciwszego i pożyteczniejszego, jak służyć naprzód Bogu, a potem królowi swojemu, zwłaszcza też zbrojnie. Bogactwa się tam niekoniecznie zbiera, ale za to człowiek nabywa sławy i honoru daleko więcej niż w zawodzie uczonym, czego już nieraz dowiodłem. Nauki więcej zapewne domów wsławiły, niż oręż, ale oręż ma w sobie coś szlachetniejszego i piękniejszego, co imieniu nadaje więcej blasku. Pamiętaj sobie dobrze, co ci teraz powiem, może ci się to kiedyś przyda i na pociechę posłuży. Owóż tedy powiem ci, że trzeba być zawsze gotowym na wszelkie wypadki, zawsze śmiałe stawiać czoło wszelkim przeciwnościom, z których najsmutniejszą wydaje się śmierć, gdy się kto ze złego punktu na to zapatruje; ale kto umiera dobrze, ten nie powinien narzekać; śmierć chwalebna jest największym szczęściem na ziemi. Pytano raz Cezara, jaką śmierć uważa za najpożądańszą. Tę, która najnaglej przychodzi i której się najmniej spodziewa — odpowiedział. I odpowiedział bardzo dobrze, chociaż to był poganin i nie znał prawdziwego Boga; bo człowiek zacny powinien być zawsze dalekim od bojaźni śmierci. Alboż to nie wszystko jedno zginąć od kuli armatniej w pierwszej lepszej bitwie, albo od miny w powietrzu! I na łóżku śmierć znajdzie, zawsze trzeba umierać; słusznie mówi któryś ze starożytnych, że żołnierz, poległy na polu bitwy, daleko lepiej wygląda, niż żołnierz uciekający. O to zawsze idzie, żeby ściśle dopełniać swego obowiązku, nie uchylać się od posłuszeństwa i karności; i przestrzegam cię, moje dziecko, iż daleko piękniej jest, kiedy od żołnierza zalatuje proch niż wykwintne wonności i że choćbyś na starość był cały pokiereszowany i pokaleczony, będziesz miał w zysku sławę i honor, a te chlubne znamiona uchronią cię zawsze od wzgardy, jaką wzbudza nędza, i od samej nędzy nawet, bo zaczynają już pracować nad urządzeniem mieszkań i utrzymaniem dla starych i rannych żołnierzy. Śliczna to rzecz, bo nie godzi się z tymi zacnymi weteranami postępować tak, jak postępują nikczemni Maurowie, trzymając ich w służbie dopóty, póki zgrzybiałość niezdatnymi ich do niczego nie uczyni, a potem, wypędzając na Bożą wolę i w nagrodę tyłu usług głodną im śmierć gotując. Na ten raz więcej ci nie powiem, ale bardzo mi miło będzie, jeżeli zechcesz usiąść ze mną na konia i dojechać do gospody, gdzie razem zjemy wieczerzę, a jutro ruszysz w dalszą drogę, w której życzę ci tyle szczęścia, na ile zasługujesz. Paź bardzo grzecznie wymawiał się od przyjęcia miejsca za siodłem; ale chętnie przyjął wieczerzę. W czasie tej rozmowy Don Kichota powiadają, że Sancho w wielkim zdumieniu mówił sam do siebie: — Przysięgam Bogu, że już teraz nic nie rozumiem; jakże, u diabła, człowiek, co takie piękne rzeczy prawi, może nas durzyć, że widział takie dziwy niepodobne do wiary w jaskini Montesina. Ja już teraz zupełnie głupieję i nie wiem, co myśleć, chyba, że w tym cielsku są dwie dusze: jedna głupia, a druga mądra. Pod wieczór zajechali do gospodarza; Sancho, prócz wielkiej uciechy, że już tam przybyli, miał i tę jeszcze, że pan ją wziął za to, czym była istotnie, a nie za zamek żaden, jak to zwykle czynił. Na samym zaraz wejściu Don Kichot pytał się gospodarza o owego człowieka z włóczniami i halabardami, a gdy mu odpowiedział, że jest w stajni, gdzie muła pilnuje, wszyscy zsiedli z siodeł i wierzchowce tam zaprowadzili.